What About You
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Picard and Kathryn talk after their confrontations with Beverly and Seven. The evening takes a turn that neither expect.


Beverly gives Picard a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Jean-Luc. Thank you for looking out for me." She laces her fingers with Seven's and they turn and walk away. Picard watches them go with a sigh. A woman stands close behind him, watching as well.

"It seems as though we have something in common," the woman says.

Picard turns with a smile.

"Indeed it seems that we do Captain."

"Kathryn."

He dips his head. "Jean-Luc. Would you care to have a drink with me Kathryn?"

Janeway glances one more time in the direction of Beverly and Seven.

"Yes Jean-Luc, I believe I would."

Picard and Janeway walk silently down the corridor to the merchant hub of the StarBase. They find a small bar and sit in a quiet corner. Kathryn glances at Jean-Luc's face, wondering why exactly he asked her out. He looks lost in his own thoughts and she decides to wait for him to start the conversation. The waiter brings them a bottle of wine and a cheese plate then disappears into the shadows. Picard stares into his wine for a minute before talking.

"Thank you Kathryn."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to come sit with me. I didn't relish the idea of going home alone."

"And why is that?"

Picard doesn't answer and she can't help but tease him. "Do Admiral's retirement parties always make you so pensive?" The comment finally breaks through and Picard smiles.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Obviously. About?"

"Things we have in common I suppose."

"And what are those?"

"Well, we are both captains of two of StarFleet's most famous starships for one. And you seem to find your share of trouble as well. I imagine we are both the thorns in the side of many a commanding officer."

Kathryn laughs. "I would have said 'pain in the ass' myself."

Jean-Luc smiles and lifts his glass in a toast. "A more apt description." He takes a sip of his wine and rests his glass back on the table. "I read that you were once assimilated as well."

Kathryn has to work to control her gaze. "I was. It's not something I care to talk about."

"No. Neither do I. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's OK. It is an experience that we share. One that no others can understand."

"Except Seven of Nine."

Kathryn is startled. "Except Seven of Nine. Of course."

Picard takes another sip of wine. He tries to be nonchalant with his next question. "So what about her? Is she still Borg?"

Kathryn doesn't buy his act for a second. She stares him down. "Are you concerned?"

"I am. Yes. I care very much for Doctor Crusher."

"I see."

Jean-Luc sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up. Let's just say I'm curious. Neither of us were long in The Collective. All of the Borg alterations were corrected. I, and I assume you, were able to go back to our lives. That was not so for her."

"No. There are parts of her, physical and otherwise, that are still very much affected by her time in The Collective. She did not choose to leave. She has struggled with transitioning back into a human life."

"So is she Borg? Or is she human?"

Kathryn shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think she knows. She is still greatly influenced by the Borg way of thinking in her personal and professional life. She has had to learn to be human, to have patience with others, to say thank you, to have some tact. Do you know that when we first met, she refused to sit? 'Borg do not sit.'" Kathryn says in a mimic of Seven's autonomic voice.

"So she is a Borg who has learned to mimic humans?" Picard asks, his voice betrays his concern.

"No. She has genuine human feelings. She has friends. She has found enjoyment in her life. She may still process like a Borg but she is no longer ruthless. I've not heard her denounce the Borg but she understands that assimilation is wrong."

"Would she kill a Borg?"

Kathryn stares at Picard. The question is loaded. Where do Seven's loyalties really lie? Is she Borg? Or is she human?

"Yes. Yes I believe she would. If she had to. If she felt it was necessary to protect her family."

Jean-Luc is satisfied with the answer. He picks up his glass and stares into the liquid. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said we have much in common. I'm wondering if that extends to your feelings about Seven and Dr. Crusher?"

"It does."

He nods. He already knew the answer. "So why have you never told her?"

Kathryn sighs. Her eyes drop to the table. Why has she never explored her feelings about Seven? What exactly are her feelings about Seven?" She finally looks up. "It's complicated."

"It always is."

Kathryn sighs again. "I rescued her. I forced her out of The Collective. I've been her mentor and her captain. I've given her orders and reprimanded her. None of that is conducive to a romantic relationship. That and I'm not entirely sure that this isn't more about me than her. Maybe I assumed that she would always be there, if I ever changed my mind. I certainly never foresaw this situation. I underestimated her. And myself."

"I understand." He takes a pensive sip from his glass.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Beverly? Why are you two not together? Or were you?"

He sighs. "No. We weren't. It's complicated."

Kathryn laughs. "It always is."

He sighs again. "Beverly's husband was my best friend. And my first officer."

"Oh." She thinks for a few seconds before asking the next question.

"So what happened?"

Picard swirls the wine in his glass. "I loved her from the day I met her. But she married Jack. I stood for them at their wedding. I was there in his place when their son was born." He pauses and she waits. "I sent him on the away mission where he died."

"Oh my gods."

He's lost in his own memories now.

"I delivered the news in person. I owed both of them that. After that, we fell apart. She had a son and a career. I had a ship that needed me."

"You never told her?"

"No. I suspect she's known all along. It was awkward at first, when we were both assigned to the Enterprise. We got past that. We're friends now."

Kathryn shakes her head. "Obviously you're not. Why did you not tell her?"

He shrugs. "I sat and held her while she grieved for her husband. How could I turn that grief on her, take advantage for my own selfish reasons?"

"Time heals all things Jean-Luc."

"Not this. Not for me. And now, well, like you said, we have much in common."

He finishes his wine and takes a long look at Kathryn. The wine and the emotions have gotten to him and he breaks his long standing stoicism. "This has been a trying evening. I'm not sure that I would like to be alone. I would very much like if you would come back to my quarters with me for another drink."

"I've had better offers," she replies dryly.

He realizes what he said. "Oh, I am sorry. That's not at all how I meant that. What I mean is, Kathryn, I find you very attractive and good company. Would you do me the honor?"

"I will, if we can make it my ship instead. I have something I must take care of there."

He nods and smiles. He holds her chair for her and takes her hand as she stands. "You really are very beautiful," he says softly as he pulls her close for a tentative kiss.

Kathryn whistles as the doors to her quarters slide open. A large red dog comes bounding from her bedroom, tongue flopping. He goes straight to her, standing and putting his paws on her shoulders.

"Milo! You know better!" she says as she pushes the dog away. He obeys but not before landing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He finally notices the presence of another person. Picard drops to one knee and the dog gives his hand a cursory sniff before attempting another stealth lick. Picard laughs and scratches the dog's ears.

"I'll go get his dinner," she says. "He'll calm down in an hour or two."

Picard laughs. "Oh he's fine. He's a beautiful setter!"

"I've always had a thing for red heads," she calls from the other room. When he doesn't answer, she realizes her mistake. She comes back with the dog bowl in hand. "I'm sorry Jean-Luc."

He watches as the dog tries to decide between pets and food. Food finally wins and Milo follows Kathryn back into the dining area. Picard stands and wipes his hands on his pants.

"You know I was a ginger, once upon a time."

"Really?" Kathryn says as she comes back, wiping her own hands. "I would have liked to have seen that."

He laughs. "It was a very long time ago. I've been told I look much better this way." He rubs his hand across his shining pate.

Kathryn grins. "I think I might have to agree," she says seductively as she moves into his personal space. He smiles down at her as she tips her face toward him. As he moves to kiss her she asks, "so are you ginger anywhere else?"

As the kiss deepens, she pulls at the bottom of his tunic, loosening it and sliding her hands up to his chest. He flexes slightly and she shows her appreciation, tangling her fingers in his chest hair. "You feel good," she whispers. "Shall we?" She begins to lead him toward her bedroom. He doesn't need much encouragement, the tight feeling in his abdomen spreading throughout his body. "Just one favor," she asks as she turns back to him.

"Anything."

"Just please don't call me Beverly." Her voice is low and husky.

His tone matches hers. "I wouldn't dream of it. Kathryn." He leans in to kiss her again. It's been too many years depriving themselves, dwelling on the past. They begin to tear at each other's clothes. She falls back to the bed, pulling him with her. Her hands immediately seek him out, grasping him hard and murmuring in appreciation. She runs her fingers along his length, finding the wet at the top and spreading it with her thumb. He moans softly and turns his attention to her breasts, gently fingering her nipples until they are hard. She begins to tug at him, not willing to wait any longer.

He pauses above her, suddenly apprehensive about what they are doing. She opens her eyes. 'Jean-Luc. Please. I need this. I need you." He stares into her blue eyes, knowing she's right. They both need this. He drops down to kiss her as he slowly pushes into her. She raises up to meet him with a low moan then settles back under his weight. She clenches, holding him tight before letting go and pushing back up into him, encouraging him to move with her. At some time during their movements, she slides her fingers between them and begins to rub herself in time.

His movements begin to become erratic and she knows he's close. She stops him. He opens his eyes in question.

"Say my name!" she orders him, her voice husky.

"Kathryn," he grunts. She rewards him by clenching him tight again and pushing up hard. He comes with a shudder. She wraps her legs tight and thrusts into him one more time as she presses hard into herself and releases with a loud moan. She rolls him to the side, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Jean-Luc. That was…"

"Magnificent," he mutters.

She laughs softly. "I was going to say incredible but magnificent works too." She buries her head into his shoulder with a deep sigh.

Sensing that it's finally safe, Milo jumps up to the bed and curls himself into a ball at their feet. She pulls the blanket up over the both of them.

"Stay?" She asks softly.

"Of course." He whispers before kissing her gently with a deep sigh.


End file.
